Les Couleurs De La Fleur De L'Amitié
by AkiSasuNaru
Summary: Une mission ? Quand leurs secrets sont découverts Akiko et Natsuki sont bien décidées à prendre les devants. Mais des épreuves les attendes, de nouveaux ennemis font leurs apparitions... nouveaux oui mais les anciens ne sont pas en reste !


**Les couleurs de la fleur de l'amitié**

Chapitre 1

**La Mission**

**Titre**: Les couleurs de la fleur de l'amitié

**Auteurs**: Natsuki et Akiko

**Genre**: Combat, humour, UN (Ninja Universe)

**Raiting**: K

**Personnage**: Une partie appartient à Mashashi Kishimoto !

Les personnages comme Miroku, Mina, Natsuki et Akiko nous appartiennent !

**_Délire de début:_**

Akiko: Alors on se le fait ce combat ?

Natsuki: Ok mais avant laisse moi appeler mon ami...(sourire noir)

Akiko: D'accord, mais tu parles de qui là ? J'espère que c'est pas ta bande de bras cassés (ironie qui en dit long).

Natsuki: Non, non... attend je l'appel ! Ahem... HAPPY ! BOUGE TON CUL ! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI COUILLON ! (Je plaisante bien sur ^^ maintenant on fait le combat sérieusement xD)

Akiko: ... Je sais pas quoi te dire là... J'ai beau chercher non là vraiment je trouve pas ... Tu es descendu très bas dans mon estime (déjà que t'en avait pas beaucoup xD).

Natsuki: Tu peux parler toi .

Aki/Natsu: Bref passons au chose sérieuse.

* * *

Quelque part dans le village de Konoha une fille au cheveux noir recherché une tête blonde. Et la trouva

Akiko: Natsuki, ca fait trois plombe que je te cherche. Tsunade nous as convoqué pour une mission, j'en sais pas plus alors ramène toi !

Natsuki: Et c'est quoi cette mission ? J'suis vraiment obligée de la faire avec toi parce que, justement, j'ai pas envie d'être avec toi...

Akiko: Fais pas chié, c'est pas moi qui décide ok ? Allons la voir elle nous donnera plus de précision là-bas !

Natsuki: ok ! C'est bon, pète pas un câble pour ça...

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent donc vers la tour de l'Hokage. A l'intérieur c'est l'effervescence on y voit Sakura qui court avec des rouleaux et Shizune qui fait des aller-retour entre deux pièces en transvasant d'une à l'autre tout un tas de papiers. La scène était plutôt hilarante mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de s'y attarder, quand elles entrèrent dans le bureau...

Tsunade (_d'une voix rapide et remplie de stress_): Pas trop tôt vous deux ! (_Cherchant un instant dans la multitude de paperasse qui en encombre son bureau_) Bon où l'ais je mis ! Ah ! Le voilà alors venons en à la mission, il s'agit de suivre les directives d'un villageois très influent sur Konoha peu importe ce qu'il vous demande, il a payer beaucoup pour que ce soit vous et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Voilà des questions ?

Natsuki: Ouais... On doit faire quoi au juste ? Parce que j'ai pas tout compris ^^'

Tsunade(_soupir_): Je m'y attendais, en résumer vous avez pour mission d'obéir aux ordres d'une villageois important, ici il s'agit d'un membre du conseil, tu saisis gamine ?

Akiko: Pff faut tout t'expliquer en double toi..

Natsuki: Toi Akiko, qui t'as dit de m'adresser la parole ? Et toi Tsunade, c'est bon j'ai compris, et redis moi encore une fois que je suis une gamine et tu sauras où je vais te la mettre ta mission....

Tsunade (_la fusille du regard_): Il vous attend chez lui. Allez, maintenant dégagées, j'ai du travail !

Akiko(_discrètement à Natsuki_): Depuis quand elle travaille ?

Natsuki(_chuchote à Akiko_): Je savais même pas qu'elle connaissait ce mot =S. (_Parle normalement_) Et pourquoi est-ce nous qui faisons cette mission, un genin seul peu même y arriver...?!

Tsunade: C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit mais il a protester qu'à ce niveau, il n'y avait que vous deux qui faisiez l'affaire même à moi, il n'a pas voulut en dire plus.

Akiko: C'est quand même bizarre.

Tsunade: Peu importe c'est une mission alors vos devez la remplir, cependant (_réfléchit si elle doit leur dire ou pas_) *Oh ! Et puis zut ! Elles doivent le savoir avant que...* Je dois vous prévenir...

Natsuki(_lui coupe la parole_): Pas le temps pour les conseils ou autres...moi je vais rejoindre la papy chez lui...(commence à partir)

Akiko la regarde traverser la pièce et lui emboite le pas.

Tsunade(_se lève brutalement en faisant tomber sa bouteille de saké trop au bord de la table_): Attendez ! Miroku est un personnage très puissant, et d'après mes espions, il aurait découvert quelque chose vous concernant...

Akiko se fige d'un coup tandis que Natsuki referme la porte qu'elle comptait franchir avant la révélation de Tsunade. Elles se retournent et attendent les explications de leur Hokage. Plus aucunes des trois ne parlent quand Tsunade rompe le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer.

Tsunade: Étant à court de preuve, je ne peu rien tenter, et je ne sais pas ce que cela peut être mais j'imagine qu'il voudra vous faire chanter, par ailleurs, il se peut aussi que cette mission soit dangereuse. Alors soyez prudente, on ne sait jamais...

Akiko et Natsuki quittent le bureau et marchent dans le couloir désormais désert.

Akiko: Il ne doit pas en savoir beaucoup mais tu crois qu'il a découvert pour Juubi et Hibi ?

Natsuki: J'en sais rien moi, mais en tout cas il sera mal barré avec moi ! Il me fait absolument pas peur ce vieux crouton u_u

Akiko: Hn

Elles se dirigent vers la maison désigné par la 5ème.

Akiko: Eh bah putain y'a du bon à faire parti du conseil !

En effet devant elles se dressent une splendide demeure close avec différent aménagement une petite fontaine, une grande terrasse, un jardin et un...

Akiko: T'as vu il a même un sauna privé je me demande ce qu'il y fait a par se dessécher comme un pruneau, il doit pas y faire grand chose.

Natsuki: A vrai dire, j'men fous totalement de ce qu'il possède et SURTOUT du sauna ! (rappelons tout de même que Natsuki ne supporte pas la chaleur ;-) )

Akiko: -–' Mouais, c'est pas faux, bref allons le voir.

Akiko frappe à la porte rien, Natsuki frappe à son tour un peu plus fort, toujours rien.

Akiko: Alors ça c'est la meilleure on nous dit de venir et après il y a personne ? Et maintenant on fait quoi ? On défonce la porte ?

Natsuki:... Je sais ! Écarte-toi...

A suivre

* * *

Aki/Natsu: Please Reviews


End file.
